In a typical video/voice conference call scenario, it may be the case that one or more conference invitees have the conference bridge information available on a smart phone, tablet, laptop or some other communication/computing device. To initiate the conference, one or more invitees manually enter this information into a speakerphone or some other communication device (or computing device with some means to affect communications—e.g., a laptop with Skype or other communications app).
While this method of initiating and/or connecting to a conference call works, it is not necessarily the fastest or most convenient user experience possible.